Coincidencias
by Uchiha Sakurahana
Summary: Capítulo 3: Kibahina. Porque nadie la quería se escapó de su casa, y un ángel la rescató de la tristeza y el dolor. -Arigato, Kiba-kun. Sasusaku, shikatema, kibahina, nejitenkan, gaaino y lo que se me aocurra
1. Capítulo 1

Coincidencias

Coincidencias

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente, observando distraídamente los andenes. Era la primera vez que iba sola a una estación, y generalmente lo hacía para acompañar a sus amigas, ella jamás había viajado en tren, estaba acostumbrada a que Kisuke, su amable chofer la llevara donde fuera, al punto de no conocer su propio barrio, ella salía y volvía a casa en coche.

Desde niña se vio rodeada de lujos y comodidades, nunca le faltó nada, de eso sus padres se encargaron, sin llegar al extremo de malcriarla. Sakura realmente les agradecía todo, sin embargo, sentía deseos de ser una adolescente normal, quería poder salir con sus amigas a ver los partidos de fútbol escolares, bailar, comer en pizzerías, ir a fiestas, tomar transportes públicos, etc.. Además, muchos en su clase, y en el colegio en general, la ignoraban porque creían que ella tenía aires de grandeza y se pensaba muy superior como para tomar un tren o caminar junto a ellos. Y esa no era la verdad, ella sólo cumplía órdenes de su padre, quien por ser un hombre importante en los negocios temía por la seguridad de su única hija.

Pero ella, que era muy inteligente, sabía como manipular a su padre. Y así lo hizo, le rogó con ojos cristalinos que al menos le permitiera ir a los lugares en tren. Ante esto, el señor Haruno no pudo negarse, Sakura era su princesa y si ella se lo pedía llorando quería decir que realmente era importante, claro está que colocó una condición para ello: que volviera en coche. Para ella eso era un gran avance, además, a la vuelta seguramente estaría cansada y ya habría oscurecido.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de tomar el tren equivocado y perderse en algún extraño lugar. Revisó por enésima vez el papel donde escribió las indicaciones que Karin le había dado para llegar a su casa. Ya se lo sabía de memoria, pero por las dudas era mejor asegurarse.

La voz de una mujer resonó por toda la estación, anunciando la llegada del tren que llevaría a la chica a su destino.

Lo que para muchos fue algo de todos los días, para ella significó algo nuevo, una experiencia diferente, que de ahora en adelante debería aprender a manejar. Tomó asiento cerca de la puerta, así podría salir enseguida que anunciaran su estación. Y se aseguró una buena vista del exterior para certificarse de que no me avisaran y siguiera de largo.

Al frente de ella se encontraba un muchacho muy apuesto, que iba escuchando música, tenía cierto aire de rebeldía y chulería. Su cabello era corto y erizado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, tan negro que a la luz del sol se podían apreciar reflejos azulados; su tez era blanca, sin llegar a pálida; y sus orbes eran dos túneles profundos y fríos. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos blancos y una remera azul oscuro, de cuello de tortuga, de mangas cortas.

Le sorprendió comprobar que se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, un chico que asistía al mismo instituto que ella, jamás le había hablado pero le conocía de verlo por los pasillos del edificio. Según los comentarios de sus colegas de clase, Sasuke era el típico vagabundo, que se creía malo, porque tenía una pandilla y se metía en problemas, y que incumplía las normas por hallarlo divertido.

Pero según, Ino, una de sus mejores amigas, el chico no era tan malo, sólo un poco rebelde y competitivo, reconocía su gusto por la ilegalidad pero jamás había dañado a ningún inocente y si no se le molestaba era bastante tranquilo. Además, ésta dijo que él era muy inteligente, no necesitaba estudiar (y créanlo, no lo hacía), simplemente era un poco vago (al igual que el resto de sus amigos, pero sin llegar al nivel de Shikamaru). Hasta tenía su propio fan club, conformado por chicas (incluyendo personas ajenas al instituto y de cualquier edades) y un club anti, conformado por chicos (incluyendo personas ajenas al instituto y de cualquier edades).

Escuchó un grito de terror, que la regresó a la realidad. Un hombre alto y fornido, de pie en medio del vagón, apuntaba con una pistola a un hombre.

**-¡Esto es un asalto!-**alzó la voz para que todos lo escucharan**.-¡Entréguenme todos sus** **objetos de valor ahora mismo y nada les sucederá! Les conviene no intentar hacerse los héroes porque no dudaré en disparar.-**recorrió pacientemente asiento por asiento recogiendo todo lo que las asustadas personas le ofrecían.

Sakura temblaba en su asiento, jamás había pasado por una situación parecida, lo más cerca que estuvo de algo así fue en las películas que veía. Nunca creyó que justo a ella la asaltaran la primera vez que viajaba sola en tren.

El asaltante se detuvo frente a ella, quien le entregó el pequeño bolso que llevaba sin siquiera mirarlo, sólo quería acabar con eso lo más rápido posible.

-**¿No tienes nada más para mi, preciosa?-**preguntó acercándose más a ella. Sakura se tensó, no recordaba llevar ningún otro objeto de valor, pero pronto recordó el delicado objeto que atrapaba su muñeca.

-**Etto... yo…tengo un reloj…-**con manos temblorosas se lo quitó y lo extendió para que el hombre lo tomara y se fuera, al igual que había hecho con los demás.

-**No me refiero a eso, preciosa.-**sonrió pervertidamente mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la pierna de la chica y comenzaba a ascender por debajo de la tela de la falda.

**-¡No me toque!-**le propinó un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder, de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error ¡Aquel hombre estaba armado y podría matarla si quisiera!

**-¡Maldita zorra!¡Te enseñaré lo que es el dolor!-**cerró lo ojos asustada, pero nada sucedió, el impacto nunca llegó. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos nuevamente, el asaltante descansaba inconciente sobre el frío suelo de metal. Alzó la mirada y vio frente a ella al moreno, quien examinaba con curiosidad el arma.

-**Tsk., no tiene balas.-**bufó decepcionado y arrojó la pistola por la ventana.-**¡Cuando vas a asaltar a alguien asegúrate de cargar el arma, usurantorkachi!-**pateó al asaltante desdeñosamente.-**Principiantes.-**susurró molesto. Observó a la chica que temblaba en su asiento.

El chico la reconoció de inmediato, era Haruno Sakura, una estudiante de su instituto, no la conocía personalmente, jamás se habían hablado pero le sorprendió ver a alguien como ella en un lugar así, a leguas se percibía que ella desencajaba ahí, en un ambiente tan simple. Pero era imposible que pasara desapercibida, pues su cabello era rosa, como los cerezos, nadie más en el mundo poseía ese color (al menos no naturalmente).

Según lo que le habían dicho, ella era hija de un hombre muy adinerado, y era una fresca, que fingía ser buena pero que en realidad era falsa, una niña mimada de papá , y que por eso tenía calificaciones tan buenas. Otras fuentes en cambio le comentaron que era una chica gentil, de carácter normal, muy estudiosa y responsable (todo lo contrario a él).

-**Ten.-**le extendió el bolso y el reloj. Ella los tomó y sintió una descarga cuando sus dedos rozaron los de él, y el carmín cubrió sus mejillas. Sasuke pudo apreciar cuan bonita era, ella tenía una belleza exótica, comenzando por su cabello, y luego sus orbes, que brillaban como dos esmeraldas, o su piel suave, como acababa de comprobar.

La voz de una mujer resonó en el vagón, anunciando que habían llegado a una estación. Sakura se sobresaltó y se precipitó hacia la salida, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, seguida por un despreocupado Sasuke.

-**Gracias**.-agradeció la joven, él no vio el notable sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la joven, pues el cabello rosa se lo cubría.

-**No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice por interés.-**ella lo cuestionó con la mirada.-**No quería que me** robaran.-pero al ver la expresión de decepción de la chica se apresuró a agregar:-**Además no me pareció correcto dejar que aquel tipo te manociara, los hombres deben respetar a las mujeres.**

-**Eres todo un héroe.-**sonrió con suficiencia.-**Estoy muy agradecida contigo, lo que importa es que me salvaste, gracias ¿cómo puedo recompensarte?**

-**No tienes que hacerlo.**

**-Quiero hacerlo.-**insistió ella.

-**Ya déjalo.**

**-Lo haré… por ahora.-**le guiñó un ojo, pícara, lo que le provocó una sonrisa**.-Soy Haruno Sakura**.

-**Y yo Uchiha Sasuke**.-estrecharon sus manos, y nuevamente sintieron una descarga, más acentuada.

**-Lo sé, te he visto en el instituto.-**confesó ella.

**-Yo también te he visto a ti.-**caminaban uno al lado del otro, era algo reconfortante.

**-Eres más agradable de lo que me dijeron.**

**-Igual tú.**

**-No eres de muchas palabras ¿verdad?-**rió divertida.

**-No, me gusta más la acción**.-ella se sonrojó al comprobar el doble sentido de la frase.-**Se me da mejor los golpes que la charla.**-agregó más tarde, satisfecho por la reacción de la chica. Nadie la había mandado a reírse de su vocabulario monosilábico.

**-Bueno, yo voy por allí**.-señaló hacia la derecha, estaba tensa, no sabía como despedirse del chico, sentía mariposas en el estómago, que aludía a que él la había salvado o tal vez a que le atraía Sasuke.-**Nos vemos en el instituto**.-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

**-Yo también voy por ahí**.-le informó caminando a su lado.

**-¿Vives por aquí?**-preguntó curiosa.

**-No. Voy a visitar a Suigetsu ¿Y tú?**

**-Yo tampoco vivo por aquí.**-eso era algo que él ya sabía, ella no encajaba en ese barrio.-Voy a visitar a Karin.

**-Ellos viven en le mismo edificio. Perfecto, tendré con quien charlar durante todo el trayecto.-**Sakura volvió a reír, le gustaba la compañía de Sasuke.

Y tal como él lo había dicho, charlaron todo el camino hasta el edificio donde vivían sus amigos. Sakura comprobó que las cosas que le dijeron del chico eran totalmente ciertas, era vago, rebelde y buscapleitos, pero tenía un buen sentido del humor, y descubrió que tenían gustos en común, sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue que le gustaba su forma de ser, y se entretuvo pensando cuan atractivo era y que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, y tan sólo llevaba conociéndolo unos minutos.

Sasuke, por su lado, comprobó que ella no era nada de lo que le habían comentado, era una chica alegre y espontánea, mucho más abierta que él, pero sobre todo inocente y madura. Sakura era rara, había algo en ella que le atraía, incluso antes de ese día, en el instituto a veces se descubría observándola, tal vez por curiosidad, no sabía explicarlo. Le agradaba, lo reconocía, existían muy pocas chicas con las que se sentía cómodo (esas eran las que no lo acosaban), y ella era una de esas chicas con las que podía ser él mismo, sin groserías ni nada por el estilo.

**-Hemos llegado.-**anunció triste. Ella quería pasar más tiempo a su lado, conocerlo mejor.

**-Si.-**un nudo se formó en su garganta.-**Karin vive en el último piso y Suigetsu en el tercero. Hasta allí te acompaño.**

**-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.**

Los tres pisos los hicieron en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo ¿Qué se podían decir? Parecían una pareja a punto de separarse, porque uno de los dos debía viajar, pero sentían que no volverían a verse. Y ese era el miedo de ellos, porque ahora que se conocían no deseaban fingir que nada sucedió, sería extraño para ellos, pero no les quedaba otro remedio, ellos pertenecían a diferentes grupos sociales dentro de la preparatoria, personas como ella no eran amigas de personas como él, al menos no si les importaba sus reputaciones.

**-Aquí vive Suigetsu**.-señaló una puerta al final del pasillo.-**El apartamento de Karin no es difícil de** **encontrarlo, sube hasta que se acaben las escaleras, y te metes en la primer puerta a la derecha… mejor golpea antes o se enojará.**

**-Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun**.-se acercó y le besó la mejilla con ternura. Él se sonrojó**.-Nos veremos en el colegio, si quieres podemos almorzar juntos un día de estos.**

-**No creo que sea conveniente**.-susurró, mirándose los zapatos ¿Por qué no podía irse callada? ¿Por qué las mujeres eran así?

**-¿Qué no es conveniente?-**preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

**-Que te vean conmigo, arruinará tu reputación de alumna perfecta.**-se explicó encarándola.

**-Mira, Sasuke-kun, te creí con más agallas, pensé que no te importaba lo que los demás pensaban de ti**.-se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

**-Si tengo agallas y realmente no me importa lo que piensen de mi. Pero…**-pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso.

**-Pero te preocupas por mi.**-terminó ella, sonriente.

**-Hmp.**

**-A mi tampoco me importa lo que dirán, tú me salvaste la vida, y eso para mi es suficiente.-**la intensidad de su mirada lo perturbaba, le recordaba a Naruto, su mejor amigo, cuando este se proponía algo nada ni nadie se lo impedía de lograrlo.-**Yo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero seguir charlando contigo, quiero almorzar contigo.**

**-Yo también**.-susurró él y caminó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Sakura siguió su camino, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, simplemente estaba feliz. Tenía claro cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia el moreno, le quería, en tan poco tiempo le quería, lo sabía por las mariposas en el estómago, porque cuando él la miraba se ponía nerviosa y porque el contacto con su piel le gustó de sobre manera. Y tenía certeza de que él sentía lo mismo, porque lo vio en su mirada y porque su sonrojo se lo dijo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Este capítulo es un shikatema y va dedicado a mi little imoutou a quien le encanta esta pareja, espero que les guste

Este capítulo es un shikatema y va dedicado a mi little imoutou a quien le encanta esta pareja, espero que les guste. La continuación del sasusaku vendrá después de que introduzca el Kibahina, el GaaIno y el Nejitenkan y tal vez haya un poco de Narusaku.

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto (alias Kishi)

**Coincidencias Capítulo 2**

Las gotas de lluvia arremetían con furia contra el paraguas negro que cubría colgaba sobre su cabeza. Subía los extensos escalones de piedra de aquel antiguo cementerio, su mano libre se apretaba levemente sobre un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos, con cuidado para no dañarlos. Era un ritual que llevaba realizando incluso antes de que tuviera memoria.

Sus padres eran artistas de renombre, queridos y respetados entre sus colegas, ambos habían trabajado junto a grandes estrellas del cine y del teatro. Su primera hija fue Temari, la niña de los ojos de Soichiro, quien siempre anheló un heredero varón pero cambió de parecer en cuanto nació la niña, físicamente parecida a la madre. Una año más tarde llegó el varón tan esperado, Kankuro, quien heredó los caracteres físicos del padre.

La familia Sabaku no era feliz, tenían una salud envidiable, estabilidad económica y mucho amor, y parecía que las cosas mejorarían. Pero no fue así, porque algo que debía ser lo más bello del mundo se convirtió en el veneno que destruyó la familia. Dos años después del nacimiento de Kankuro. Kurara murió dando a luz a su tercer hijo, al que llamaron Gaara.

Con la muerte de su esposa Soichiro cayó en una profunda depresión, llegando a rechazar a su hijo menor, por considerarlo culpable de la muerte de ésta. Yashamaru, el hermano menor de Kurara, se hizo cargo de los tres niños, pues su padre se había encerrado en sí mismo y no cuidaba de ellos.

Pero Yashamaru también los abandonó, pues sus sentimientos hacia Gaara eran los mismos que los del padre de éste, fue así como la pequeña Temari, con tan solo seis años, se convirtió en la madre y padre de su padre y sus dos hermanos.

No fue nada fácil, ella aún era una niña inmadura, no sabía nada de la vida, tuvo que madurar forzosamente, tuvo que aprender a hacer las tareas de la casa, tuvo que educar a sus hermanos, enseñarles lo que estaba bien y lo que no, tuvo que cuidar de su padre, quien volvía todas las noches borracho y golpeada, en ocasiones, tuvo que enseñarle a Gaara a correr y a esconderse cuando eso sucedía porque Soichiro se ponía violento y descargaba su frustración sobre el pequeño.

Cuando tenía 15 años, llevaba el record de no tener ninguna amiga mujer, debido a su carácter cerrado y serio ninguna chica se le acercaba, sin embargo parecía que se daba mejor con los chicos, tal vez se debía que toda su vida había convivido únicamente con hombres y porque no tuvo ninguna influencia femenina.

Hasta que un día conoció a la persona capaz de burlar todas sus defensas y le llegó al corazón. Nunca le gustó el rosa, era un color que detestaba porque sólo las chicas tontas lo llevaban, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella.

Era un día como cualquier otro en su rutina, estaba recostada en la reja del instituto, esperando que su hermano saliera de clases, cuando sintió que algo impactaba contra su cuerpo, derribándola.

**-¡Oye, ten más cuidado, idiota!-**le espetó molesta, sin alcanzar a ver de quien se trataba, sólo sentía el peso de un cuerpo pequeño sobre el suyo y supuso que se trataría de un niño que se escapaba de clases.

**-Lo siento mucho.-**ya no sintió el peso sobre si, se había incorporado. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una niña, muy mona de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. No supo porque pero sintió ganas de abrazarla y protegerla, tal vez se debía a que sus ojos estaban cristalinos o a que tenía sucia de tierra las rodillas y el uniforme. En cierta forma le recordaba a Gaara, después de que su padre lo golpeaba.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**preguntó con suavidad.

**-Si, no te preocupes.-**le sonrió tímidamente. Pero vio que la chica seguía preocupada, así que agregó.-**Estaba jugando al fútbol en clase de deportes y me caí**-señaló su rodilla ensangrentada.-**El sensei me dijo que fuera a la enfermería pero allí no había nadie…**-hizo una pausa para respirar, todo lo había dicho muy rápido**-…y cómo me dolía mucho lloré un poco. Sólo eso.**-confesó avergonzada.

**-Vamos a la enfermería, yo me encargaré de esa herida, porque sino puede que se infeste.**-antes de que la niña pudiera reaccionar, Temari, la había arrastrado hasta la enfermería y se encontraba curando la herida, arrodillada frente a ella. La niña hablaba hasta por los codos, se notaba que era muy alegre y extrovertida, era muy abierta, porque sin conocerla le contó toda su vida y Temari no puso ninguna objeción. Le agradaba oírla, su voz era muy suave, le recordaba a su madre cuando le leía cuentos, ése era el único recuerdo de Karura: su voz.

A partir de ese momento Haruno Sakura no volvió a salir de su vida, y gracias a ella por primera vez consiguió amigas, amigas de verdad, a las que protegía tanto como a su familia.

-**Hola okaasan**.-saludó al llegar frente a una lápida, bien cuidada, donde se podía observar una fotografía de una hermosa mujer rubia, parecida a Temari. Ella se agachó y sustituyó las flores marchitas por los nuevos y bonitos lirios que hace poco había comprado.-**Siento no haber venido antes, pero ha sido una semana muy exhaustiva. Adivina que… ¡Kankuro ganó un premio de arte! hizo una marioneta del tamaño de una persona, se llama Karazu, es horrible, pero no se lo hemos dicho porque está muy contento ¡Papá y Kumiko van a casarse! él se ve muy bien ¡es un hombre nuevo! Y Gaara… él sigue igual, no sabes lo guapo que está, las chicas corren detrás de él. Yo voy bien ¡Me han ascendido en mi trabajo! No te preocupes, les cuidaré como lo he estado haciendo. Te amo, no lo olvides.**-se incorporó con cuidado de no caerse, el fango cubría casi todo volviendo el suelo poco firme.

Se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar, pero divisó a una alta figura a unos metros de distancia, y le pareció extraño que no llevara paraguas, ninguna persona en su sano juicio saldría en una tormenta así sin protección.

Impulsada por la curiosidad se acercó hasta aquel ser extraño, se recriminó mentalmente y culpó a Sakura por haberla vuelto tan común y cotilla (bueno, eso era culpa de Ino). Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un chico, alto y de cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta alta. La imagen no podía ser más triste, por las mejillas del muchacho rodaban gruesas gotas saladas, y parecía no importarle el hecho de que estuviera completamente mojado.

**-Oye, niño, no deberías estar bajo la lluvia, podrías enfermarte**.-se colocó a su lado y le cubrió con el paraguas, pero él no respondió, seguía observando la lápida que estaba frente a él**.- Sarutobi Asuma**.-leyó en voz alta**.-¿Era familiar tuyo?**

**-Era mi padrino.-**respondió con voz ahogada.

**-Lo siento mucho.**

**-No tienes porqué, no lo conocías**.

-**Yo sé lo que se siente al perder a un ser querido, niño. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, dando a luz a mi otuto. **

-**Lo siento.**

**-No tienes porqué, no la conocías, ni siquiera eras nacido.-**retrucó ella.-**Ven, hay un café cerca de aquí, sirven un pastel de chocolate delicioso, aquí no es el mejor lugar para charlar, mucho menos con un clima tan agradable.**

**-Muy bien ¿cuál es tú historia?-**preguntó la chica, revolviendo con la cuchara el café humeante.-**Yo te conté la mía y aún no he oído nada acerca de ti. Lo único que sé es que te llamas Nara Shikamaru, que perteneces a la misma pandilla que mi hermano y que vas a morir pronto si continuas con ese feo hábito de fumar.**

-**Eres una mujer muy problemática ¿lo sabías?**-intentó sonar molesto, pero en realidad le parecía divertido estar allí con la hermana mayor de Gaara.

**-Me han llamado de muchas cosas, pero jamás de "mujer problemática".**-dijo pensativa.-**Ahora sé otra cosa sobre ti.-**Shikamaru alzó una ceja, indicando que continuase.-**Eres machista.**

**-¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?**

**-Me llamaste de "mujer", sólo personas posesivas, raperos y machistas llaman así a las mujeres, y dudo que tú encajes en las dos primeras opciones**.

-**No soy machista, soy caballero.**

-**Eso dicen todos**.-bebió un poco de café, era la mejor bebida para días tan fríos y húmedos, aunque el sake no era mala idea tampoco.-**Ahora si, cuéntame tú historia**.

-**Ok, ok**.-se resignó, conocía a las mujeres y sabía cuna insistentes podían llegar a ser.-**Mi padrino era dueño de un dojo, en su juventud fue uno de los mejores luchadores de artes marciales del mundo, y cuando se retiró decidió dedicarse a transmitir sus conocimientos. Lo conocía desde muy niño, él fue quien me entrenó y me enseñó muchas cosas de la vida. **

Hace poco llegaron a la ciudad unos cazadores de recompensa, querían la cabeza de Asuma-sensei, la cual valía .000 yenes…

**Ellos lo retaron a duelo y él aceptó a pesar de que yo me opuse, le dije que era peligroso, pero no me escuchó. Lo asesinaron a sangre fría, delante mió, y no pude hacer nada. La policía no hizo nada, se desentendieron del asunto alegando que esos eran problemas de pandillas.-**golpeó la mesa con el puño. Temari se sentía mal, le recordaba a Gaara, sus ojos se llenaban de odio cuando su padre le golpeaba, al igual que ahora los ojos de Shikamaru.-**Hoy fui a decirle que logré vengarle, que esos tipos no volverán a dañar a nadie impunemente.**

-**Los mataste**.

-**No.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Entonces?-**preguntó confundida.

-**Otra cosa que no sabes de mi es que me gustan los juegos de estrategias, para mi son pan comido, por eso Sasuke me nombró "estratega jefe" de ANBU**.-sonrió arrogantemente.-**Como caza recompensas ellos también tenían enemigos, yo sólo me limité a investigar un poco y les tendí una trampa, esos otros tipos hicieron el trabajo por mi.**

-**Estoy admirada, después de todo si eres un genio, que los otros hagan el trabajo **sucio... me gusta.-dijo con solemnidad.-**Aunque debo confesar que le faltó emoción, si hubiera sido tú le habría cogido yo misma y les enseñaría quien manda.**

-**Calma mujer, no quería ir a la cárcel. Eres demasiado problemática.**

-**Tú eres un cobarde, niñato. Bueno, ahora ya eres un hombre... o proyecto de hombre.-**Shikamaru rió, se sentía bien estando junto a Temari.

La charla se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y descubrieron que eran totalmente opuestos, que opinaban de distintas maneras, ella era feminista y él un machista sin salvación, o que a ella le gustaban las estrellas y a él las nubes. Sin embargo, les gustaba la compañía del otro, porque también tenían cosas en común, como la gran inteligencia y el gusto por la tranquilidad y la armonía. Además ¿no dicen qué los opuestos se atraen?

-**Fue un placer charlar contigo, niñato.**

-**Igualmente, mujer problemática.**

**-¿Sabes? Descubrí que los niños pueden ser muy maduros y atractivos.-**rió ella alejándose.

**-¿Sabes?-**gritó para hacerse oír, retirando el cigarro de su boca.- **Descubrí que las** **mujeres problemáticas no están del todo mal.**

Temari siguió su camino hacia su casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shikamaru era un chico bastante interesante, y deseaba conocerlo más, no le importaba que tuviera la edad de su hermanito, porque ella no quería nada más con él... por ahora ¿Quién iba a decir que ir a visitar a su madre en un día tan feo se convertiría en el su primer encuentro con un chico interesante?

**Onegai, déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Capítulo 3

Coincidencias Capítulo 3

**Coincidencias Capítulo 3**

Corría desesperadamente, sin rumbo fijo. Eso era lo de menos, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de su casa, desaparecer del mundo, no existir. No le importaba siquiera el hecho de que las gruesas gotas de lluvia se clavaran en su delicada piel como dagas, ni que su ropa pareciera una segunda piel de tan mojada que estaba.

Se estaba ahogando, el dolor que sentía en el pecho no le permitía respirar, era demasiado intenso, le laceraba las entrañas sin piedad, necesitaba con urgencia detener su sufrimiento como fuera, tan sólo deseaba ser feliz, pero ello no había nacido para ser feliz, estaba condenada a la miseria.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para reaccionar, primero escuchó un estruendoso sonido, luego una intensa luz la cegó y por último su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia algún lado y aterrizó con brusquedad sobre el asfalto.

Si estaba muerta ¿por qué aún sentía las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo su cuerpo? ¿por qué notaba un peso sobre ella?... Quería decir que no había muerto... Ni siquiera la querían del otro lado... "Patética" pensó con asco de sí misma.

Algo húmedo y caliente pasó por su rostro, confundida se sentó ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Frente a ella se encontraba un perro de tamaño descomunal, blanco, y las orejas oscuras. Recordaba haber visto en algún lugar a aquel animal, tal vez en el instituto.

-**¡Apártate, Akamaru!**-fijó su vista en el muchacho castaño y de rasgos salvajes que estaba de pie a su lado ¡Era Inuzuka Kiba! Un chico que iba a su mismo instituto, pocas veces cruzó palabras con él (por ser extremadamente tímida), sabía que era muy simpático y amable, porque coincidían en algunas materias y formaba equipo con él generalmente y con Aburame Shino.-Hola**, Hinata, lindo día ¿ne?**-el chico le extendió un brazo, caballerosamente.

-**Hola Kiba-kun**-no quería mirarle, temía que el chico llamara su padre.

-**¡Ven! ¡Vamos a mi casa!**-aún sosteniéndole de la mano la guió hasta una modesta casa que estaba ubicada cerca de allí.- **¡Te ves terrible!-bromeó.**-Es mejor que te cambies o cogerás una gripe.

-**Yo... no quiero... molestar... Kiba-kun, es mejor que regrese a mi casa...**

**-Nada de eso-**Exclamó el chico, abriendo la puerta de la vivienda.- **¡Con esa tempestad tú no saldrás de nuevo!**-Hinata agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro con sus largos cabellos azulados. Era una excusa perfecta para no regresar a su casa, al menos no hasta el día siguiente.-** ¡Okaasan!**-llamó.

- **¿Qué sucede Kiba? La cena estará dentro de unos minu...**-La señora Inuzuka se detuvo en seco observando a ambos chicos, chorreando agua en su vestíbulo.-**tos.**-finalizó y su semblante cambió a enojado.- **¡Inuzuka Kiba! ¿A caso estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con este temporal?**

-**Okaasan, déjame explicártelo**.

-**Soy toda oídos.**-la madre se cruzó de brazos, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

-**Verás, yo estaba mirándola lluvia por la ventana, la programación en la TV era una mierda...**

**-¡Cuida tu vocabulario frente a la señorita!-le espetó, amenazadoramente.**

**-Lo siento, Hinata.-se disculpó.**

**-No importa, Kiba-kun.**

**-Cómo decía, la programación en la TV era un fiasco, y yo miraba por la ventana, cuando me pareció ver a una chica en la lluvia. Pensé que podría tratarse de alguien que estuviera perdido o mal herido, y por eso salí.**

**-¿Te das cuenta de que podría haberte pasado algo?-**Kiba iba a responder pero un gesto de su madre le hizo callar.- **¡Claro que no! Porque te haz vuelto un pandillero nada te preocupa, te haz vuelto un temerario. Te he permitido hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no pusieras en riesgo tu vida.**

**-No exageres, okaasan. Estoy bien, mojado, pero bien. Sólo salí a la esquina.**-la señora Inuzuka iba a comenzar un nuevo discurso, pero la suave voz de Hinata la interrumpió.

**-Lo siento mucho señora Inuzuka, fue todo mi culpa**.-hizo una reverencia, avergonzada.-**Si Kiba-kun no hubiera salido yo no estaría aquí, él me salvó la vida.**

**-¿A qué te refieres querida?-**su tono se suavizó al dirigirse a ella.

-**Iba cruzando la calle y no me finé, Kiba-kun me salvó de ser atropellada**.-explicó.

-**Bueno, si fue por eso, entonces retiro todo lo que te dije. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo**.-se retractó**.-¡Hana!**

**-¿Si, okaasan?-**Una chica de cabellera castaña y con los mismos rasgos salvajes que la madre y el hijo, asomó su cabeza desde la sala.

-**Esta niña necesita un baño de agua caliente y ropa seca, ayúdale, por favor.**

-**Claro. Soy Hana, la hermana de Kiba y tu...-**Kiba le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

-**Hinata... Hyuga Hinata.**

-**Es un placer. Eres muy mona ¿te lo habían dicho ya?**

-**No.**-respondió mientras se perdía escaleras arriba, junto a Hana. Kiba suspiró aliviado, su hermana casi lo ponía en evidencia.

-**¿Cómo te sientes ahora?**-preguntó Kiba, sentándose en el borde de la cama, donde la chica reposaba.

-**Mejor.**

**-¿Por qué saliste con este clima?**-Hinata desvió la mirada, triste.-**Si no quieres, no tienes que decirme nada. Sólo pregunté por preguntar... Los siento, no quise ser cotilla.**

**-No Kiba-kun, no te disculpes**.-dijo suavemente.-**Soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas, te he causado muchos problemas a ti y tu familia. Los siento.**

-**Pero ¿qué dices? Si te hemos atendido gustosos, no nos has causado ningún problema. No seas tonta.**

**-Muchas gracias, Kiba-kun.**

-**Jeje.**-se rascó la cabeza, sonrojado, pero ella no lo notó.-**Deberías llamar a tu padre, para avisar que estás bien.**

-**Yo... etto... él no... Yo me escapé de casa, Kiba-kun.**-confesó con los ojos cristalinos.

-_Fue lo que pensé_.-pensó Kiba.

**-¿Por qué?**

-**Porque nadie me quiere allí, Kiba-kun, soy un cero a la izquierda**.-apretó las sabanas, reprimiendo el llanto.

**-¿No crees que es una acusación demasiado grave? No puedo creer que todos te odien ¿que hay de tu padre? ¿Y tu imoutou? ¿Y tú primo?**

-**No**.-negó suavemente.- **Mi padre me odia y Neji aunque ya no me odia, hubo un tiempo en que si lo hizo... Yo soy la hija mayor de Hyuga Hiashi, el líder de la familia principal, y por lo tanto yo debería heredar el liderazgo. Él comenzó a prepararme cuando yo apenas tenía tres años, como hizo su padre (mi abuelo) con él a la misma edad. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años me secuestraron para vengarse de mi familia, pensaron que si asesinaban a la heredera de la familia principal, nos debilitarían y seríamos vulnerables. Ya sabes que mi tío intentó rescatarme, sustituyendo a mi padre, y murió en el intento, por eso Neji me odiaba y a mi padre.**-las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su cuerpo se vio sacudido por espasmos, provocados por contener el llanto.-**Después de ese incidente, papá prosiguió con mi educación, pero yo quedé muy traumatizada, desconfiaba de todo y de todos, tenía miedo de salir a la calle, y me volví introvertida. Papá no se complicó mucho, dijo que yo era un caso perdido y comenzó a entrenar a Hanabi...**-sollozó.-**Mi hermana menor tomó mi lugar... no es que mi importe el liderazgo de la familia, yo no sirvo para eso... pero él me hizo a un lado con mucha facilidad... No es fácil... para nadie... ser rechazado**...-Kiba apretó el abrazo, la chica sufría mucho, y no se lo merecía, ella era la persona más amable que había conocido, no era justo.-**Siempre creí que los padres querían a sus hijos a pesar de todo... aunque éstos no tuvieran cualidades..**.

-**Pero tú tienes cualidades... todos las tenemos...**

**-Yo no...**

**-No digas eso...**

**-Es la verdad... mi hermana menor es todo lo que yo no soy, y sabe hacer todo lo que yo no, es fuerte, firme, temeraria, inteligente y sagaz... por eso otousama la quiere y a mi no... Mis amigas dijeron lo mismo que tú, que yo poseía cualidades... pero no es verdad, mis "cualidades" no sirven... no aporto nada al grupo... Temari es la "madre" del grupo, nos da buenos consejos y nos ayuda en lo que puede; Tenten es la fuerza; Ino es la belleza y Sakura es la inteligencia ¿Y yo? Yo... soy inútil... un estorbo... el mundo estaría mejor sin mi...**

**-¡Deja de tenerte lástima! ¡Tú no eres nada de eso! ¡Tú eres Hinata la chica amable y dulce, inocente y pura, a la que todos en el colegio queremos! ¿Qué importa que el idiota de tú padre no te quiera? Él es el tonto que no sabe la grandiosa hija que tiene. **

**-Kiba-kun.**

**-Hay una frase que dice: "Si no te gusta este mundo cambia tu primero, si no te gusta la idea, cierra tus ojos, cubre tus oídos y vive en soledad". No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida amargada, Si tú no te quieres no puedes pretender que los demás lo hagan... si tú no te valoras, nadie lo hará por ti... Primero tú debes quererte y valorarte para que los demás lo hagan.**

**-Kiba-kun... yo... lo siento... tienes razón... en todo... yo lo siento mucho...**

**-No tienes que sentirlo, yo sólo te dije la verdad, porque te quiero y deseo que seas feliz.**

**-Muchas gracias, Kiba-kun**.-sonrió agradecida, las palabras del castaño le habían abierto los ojos y ahora se sentía estúpida por haber actuado de esa forma, pero también se sentía mejor, porque se desahogó, ya no retenía veneno en su interior.

**-¿Puedo darte otro consejo?**-ella asintió con la cabeza.-**Dile a Naruto lo que sientes por él, no tengas miedo de lo que sucederá, sólo hazlo.**

**-No puedo... cada vez que estoy cerca de él me falta el aire y no puedo hablar...**

-**Eres valiente, lo conseguirás, no te digo que lo hagas de inmediato, piénsalo, practica frente al espejo**.-Hinata rió.-**O con alguna de tus amigas y ve a por él.**

**-A Naruto-kun le gusta otra chica, oí a Suigetsu burlarse de él por ello.**

**-¿Y qué mierda importa (lo siento)? Si te rechaza es porque no vale la pena, hay otros peces en el** **mar.-**La chica, volvió a reír.

**-Temari siempre me dice que debo querer sólo a los que me quieren, los demás no merecen mi cariño.**

**-Muy sabia, debe ser la edad.**

**-¡No digas eso! Temari no es tan vieja.**

**-Sólo bromeaba**.-rió ante la expresión de la chica.-**Bueno, creo que es hora de que descanses, ya te he agobiado mucho.**

**-Estoy algo cansada por haber corrido, además el baño y la deliciosa cena de tú madre me dieron** **sueño**.-confesó.

**-Oyasumi nasai.**

**-Oyasumi nasai**.-Kiba cerró la puerta detrás de si al salir de la habitación.

No cabía en si de tanta felicidad, el destino le había dado la mejor oportunidad de su vida para acercarse a la chica, porque no contaban las pocas horas que pasaba con ella en clases pues sólo hablaban de la materia. Ahora tenía la amistad de la joven y eso para él era más que suficiente, porque la amaba y deseba más que nada su felicidad, aunque no fuera a su lado, y lo único que pedía a cambio era permanecer a su lado.

Esa noche Kiba durmió como nunca antes, sintiendo aún el aroma que emanaba de Hinata. Definitivamente, los días de lluvia eran sus favoritos.

**OWARI**

**Espero que les guste, cualquier duda estoy para responderlas.**


End file.
